The Jokers Daughter
by Maddieshop23
Summary: Madeline was just having a normal day filed with charity events and dealing with her parents jealously towards other rich people. When her parents got shot and her whole world turns upside down. When she learns who she really is and her family ties she has to face the facts and deal with it.
1. Endings Are Just New Beginnings

I let out a yawn as the speaker, William Timothy, went on about how donating to the Gotham Library will help the city be safer. My parents, even though they are the second richest people in Gotham, never donate to any cause. Bruce Wayne on the other hand is the richest man in gotham and he just donates to any and every cause. He had already donated 900,000 dollars.

Normally I would beg my parents to donate at least 100,000 but they always say something like "If we save up our money, and Bruce spends all of his then we will be the richest people in Gotham." After getting that answer so many times I finally just gave up. William ended his speech with " Thank you for coming and thank you for donating. There will be a box in the cocktail area for anyone else who wants to donate." Everyone clapped then got up and started socializing. My family got up and ready to leave. My dad sent a quick text to the butler then we headed for the back door. My parents never stayed after the major donating because they knew Bruce had already donated his maximum. We walked down the long hall that lead to the back door, in the middle was Bruce.

He was just looking at some random book, but as soon as he saw us he put it down and asked " Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Little one's getting tired" he replied. Little one? I'm fifteen, how is that little? I just shrugged and went along with it. He elbowed me in the back, which was the queue. I let out a fake yawn.

We said our good byes then headed towards our butler waiting by the door.

The butler pushed open the heavy medal door that lead to the alley. Apparently the limo was at the end of it. The butler went down the concrete steps first. I was in between my Mom and Dad. They would kill me if I called them that though, they always wanted me to call them Mother, Father, Miss, Mister, or sometimes even Master when they were trying to impress their friends.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw a huge puddle, without thinking I ran for it and jumped in. Normally the splash would've gone four feet at the most just barely missing my parents, but nothing about me is normal. I felt a tugging in my stomach as soon as my feet touched the water. I have had this feeling many times before and normally it results in being grounded. The water surged up in the air making a funnel around me. I looked at my parents disapproving faces, then at the butlers terrified face.

"There goes another butler" I muttered under my breath.

Just like that the water fell soaking my parents and the now trembling butler. I fell to my hands and knees exhausted from my performance. My parents just looked at me shocked and disappointed because someone might have seen. I was about to start crying. Why couldn't I be like normal kids, why couldn't I have just been a perfect kid for one night? All of my self pity stopped when I heard footsteps, then the click of a gun being shot. Everything around me slowed down. I stood up and looked around when all of a sudden the butler fell to the ground. I ran over to him but it was a perfect shot right through his heart. My parents ran over to me. They looked at me even more shocked than before.

"How could you do this?" My father asked looking straight at me.

"What? You think that I have a hidden gun? How could you think I did this?"

" Look at your poor mother she will never forget this it will haunt her dreams forever." I looked at my Moms face. She gave me that fake "I'm terrified" look, then right on queue she put her head into my fathers chest and started sobbing.

"But I didn't…" There was another "click" then "boom". I tried to find out where the sound came from, but I just couldn't see anything through the newly formed fog. I turned to my parents to see if their thick minds had registered that I wasn't the killer but it was too late. The next bullet had hit both of them. My dad was still barely breathing and I went over to his side.

"I'm sorry" I said. All of the emotions welled up inside me finally came out and I started crying.

"You should be" he coughed out. Those were the last words he said to me. I stood up not sure if I should be mad or sad. I turned straight toward the killer. I got that tugging feeling again. My whole body was instantly surrounded by a blue flame. My feet no longer were touching the ground as I lunged for the killer. His body was squashed like a bug against the side of the building from the impact. I stepped back letting my tears extinguish my flames. The killers lifeless body fell to the ground. Even more exhausted then before, I went back to my parents side and sat down on the steps. It was starting to rain, kind of like it does in the movies when someone dies.

I looked up at the sky letting the rain fall into my eyes. Then I saw it. Up in the sky was the iconic Bat symbol. I heard police sirens getting closer. I heard something up above my head in the fire escape. I looked up but didn't see anything, just like when I couldn't see the killer. If I would have seen him the first time everyone would still be alive. Just the thought of that sent me into tears again. The blue and red flashing of the police cars showed the silhouette of the limo. One of the cops came around the corner with a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. Right behind him came another guy with a camera. I looked at myself, hair falling out of my bun, white dress stained in blood and mud, and my shoes were burned from my flames. My mother would have had a heart attack if she wasn't already dead. I looked up at the fire escape this time I saw a man dressed in all black wearing a cape and a mask with ears. I jumped because he came out of no where and I fell off the step, ruining my dress even more. He hopped down from the fire escape with such grace and beauty. Then I looked at his face and stood up in terror ready to run. Slowly I turned around with my eyes still on the man. As my vision became clearer I started to see that there were creeps in Halloween costumes all around me. One of the guys appeared younger, he didn't have the cape or creepy ears on his mask.

Then it hit me this must be Batman and his sidekicks. All their information came to me, Batman: Bruce Wayne, Nightwing: Richard Grayson, Robin: Tim Drake, Batgirl: Barbra Gordon. Then the world went dark and I passed out.


	2. The Batcave

When I woke up I was in a dark cave surrounded by bats. I tried to sit up only to realize that I was being held down by steel straps. Nightwing came around the corner. When he noticed I was awake he touched something in his ear and spoke to it.

"Hey Bats she's awake" then he waited listening to Batman on the other end. "Okay" he said to Batman then walked towards me. He came over with a needle and all I could think was "great". As he came closer I felt sweat dripping down my face. I've always been afraid of needles for as long as I can remember, my parents said that I was born with that fear. I don't know how someone can be born with a fear, something must have happened to me when I was younger. He was about an inch away and I couldn't stop myself from trying to get free. I felt the tugging feeling as my hands turned to rock breaking out of the straps. He was on the one side of the bed and I was on the other, he just stood there shocked. He touched the communication devise in his ear again and said "She's free and she has giant rock covered hands"

I heard someone running down the stairs. I looked over and saw it was Robin. I looked back at Nightwing hoping I could stay as far away from the needle as possible. Then Batman came running down the stairs. The tugging feeling transformed me into Stormy, which is what I used to call this personality when I was younger. My hair was bright purple and my eyes were dark and cloudy with random flashes of lightning. I pulled all of the electricity out of the room making it pitch-black and ran behind one of the rocks. I sat down and tried to comfort myself but I think I was going crazy. My parents were dead, I was taken hostage by Batman and now I'm hiding behind a rock, like an animal hiding from its predator. I heard steps behind me as Batman came up grabbed me in a bear hug. My powers were drained and I felt like I was about to fall asleep. For some reason ever since I can remember my powers completely drained all of my energy leaving me completely exhausted.

"Please let me go Bruce." I said, then I realized he didn't know that I knew his secret identity.

"How did you know what my name was?" He grabbed my shoulders and I let out a quiet "Yipe" but he just kept staring at me.

"I…I know all of your names" I waited for him to respond but he just tightened his grip. I took a deep breath then looked at Nightwing. "Your Richard Grayson. You wouldn't happen to have been the Flying Graysons son would you?" Bruce tightened his grip confirming my question. I remember when I was younger I went to see one of their performances but I didn't see Richard anywhere. I paused looking at their faces. They all had the same expression except for Tim he looked a little shocked. Apparently Batgirl showed up during this. I looked at Robin "Your Tim Drake" Batman tightened his grip some more. Finally I looked at Batgirl "You are Barbra Gordan." I pause for a moment trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar, the it hit me. "Your commissioner Gordan's daughter" Batman just kept staring a me, actually they all did. "

What else do you want to know?" I asked smiling a little. He squeezed my arms so hard I momentarily stopped breathing. I took a deep breath and told them about when I first saw them all of my information just flew into my head then I passed out. They didn't seem completely convinced but at least he let me go. I fell to the floor and rested for a couple of minutes while they talked. I decided to listen in on their conversation because they weren't that far away.

Dick spoke first "You really think she's the Jokers daughter, I mean the Joker doesn't even have powers…" I paused for a moment The Joker. How could I be the Jokers daughter I already have parents and they are dead. These guys must be more crazy then I am right now.

Batman spoke next "I'm pretty sure, it would be helpful if we could get a blood sample to test the D.N.A resemblance but it seems to be hard to get." I tried to stand up but as soon a I got up I fell back to my knees. I felt that tugging sensation and started floating, I leaned against the table and looked back towards everyone else. Tim was staring at me but every on else seemed busy talking. I set my feet back on the ground still leaning on the table I took my first step and lost my balance.

I fell again and this time not sure if I wanted to give up or not. I controlled the tugging feeling and flew upward the only problem was I forgot how to stop. I kept floating up until I hit the ceiling with a group of bats. I looked back over to where everyone else was, but they were gone. This time I let the tugging feeling take over and I went over to the giant computer I thought it might tell me about the Joker. I floated up to the computer and thought about what I might be able to search.

I searched for information about the Joker. There was a lot about him but nothing that would help me. No relatives or even girlfriends. One page said was that he was crazy and currently in Arkham Asylum.

I heard the clicking sound of the door opening. I quickly shut of the computer and floated back over to the place I was before. I looked at the stairs and Batman came down. He went over to the computer and turned it on. Just my luck it went directly to Joker. He looked over at me then turned back to the computer. He clicked a square in the corner of the page which brought him to a more advanced section about the Joker and started typing some information. He got up to leave then looked at me one last time as if he was wondering if he should strap me down again or even put me in some sort of cage. Then he turned around and left.

I got up and looked around the cave no one was there with me. Then I made my way back to the computer, Batman left the more advanced page of the Joker up. I looked at the family tab. Right there under daughter there were two names: Rebecca and Silvia Weatherbug.

"Ha" I said quietly. "I'm not either of these people."

I looked up at the screen and realized the names brought me to other links. I clicked Rebecca's first. It brought me to page filled with so much information.

Name: Rebecca Weatherbug.

Adopted parents: Emma and Steve Merrick.

I paused, adopted parents. It is true that the earliest memories I have of my parents were of me sitting in a white and blue room. When I got home Emma told me that it was because I fell of a bike and hit my head really hard resulting in memory loss and that I was at a hospital. I guess it could have been an adoption center but that still doesn't explain the name change, memory loss, or why everyone thought I've been with the Merricks ever since I was born. Then I shook away the idea. This was all just crazy talk.

Parents: Joker and Petunia Weatherbug.

People killed: 4

I stopped when I got to people killed section.

"Four people" I said out loud. I know I killed the Merricks murderer and I had nightmares when I was younger were I killed one of the housekeepers. That leaves 2 more people. So this obviously isn't me. I looked back at the parents section, I clicked Petunias name the only thing that came up was "deceased, killed by crazy boyfriend and daughter." If she was my real mom I definitely wouldn't have killed her. Then Batman entered the cave.


	3. Facing Reality

"Come with me I have to ask you some questions." Batman said.

I followed him through this tunnel that lit up really bright when you walked through it. When we got to the new destination I looked out the huge window and saw stars and...the Earth? He brought me into a small white room with two chairs and a window that showed another room were some green tall guy was standing in. I sat down in the chair and felt like I was on one of those police shows. Batman pushed the other chair away and stood instead.

"First question, answer honestly because we have a lie detector. Who are your parents?" he asked. I was a little confused but then I remembered his crazy idea about the Joker being my dad.

"Um, Emma and Steve Merrick. Why do you want to know?"

"Second question," he started completely ignoring my question. "Where did you get your powers?"

"I've had them since I was born." After I said that I got a headache and I felt like I was forgetting something but I couldn't remember.

"Third question, What powers do you have?"

"Well, I can control blue fire. I can make snow and freeze things. I can make balls of lava in my hand and I can control lava. Um... I can breath under water and control water. I can control dirt, make plants grow, and cover my body in rocks making me pretty strong. I can cause earthquakes, lightning storms, and snow storms. I can fly and control electricity. Oh and I can talk to sea creatures. And if you want you can count the random facts popping in my head that ones new."

"Fourth question, do you know who the Joker is?"

"Yea..." I said, knowing where these questions were going to start going. "he's a crazy clown, who's a murder"

"Fifth question, would you believe me if I told you your real name was Rebecca and that the Joker is your dad?"

"Nope." He paused looking at the green man in the window who just nodded. That guy looked really familiar but I think I would remember seeing a giant green guy.

"Sixth question..." I cut him off with a groan.

"Why are there so many questions?"

"Sixth question" he started again. "Does the name Rebecca bring back any memories or remind you of anything?"

"No" I answered quickly then realized that I did see it on his computer. "well unless you count me seeing it on your computer."

He continued. "Seventh question, whats your earliest memories with the Merricks?"

"Well, I was in a hospital because I fell off my bike and hit my head really hard making me lose my memory, then my parents, Emma and Steve came to pick me up."

"Did you have any bumps on your head or any kind of bruise from falling of the bike?" he said in a tone that made it sound like he didn't believe me.

"Well, no but..." I was trying to think of a logical answer to why I didn't have any bruises.

"Do you remember anything before that?"

I tried thinking about that day and what happened before that but all I could remember was a clown jumping up behind a box and scaring me but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't help convince Batman that I'm not the Jokers daughter so I didn't say anything. He looked back over at the window, this time the green mans eyes were glowing green and I got another headache. There were a few minutes of silence then Batman started the questions again.

"Do you have any other powers, for example mind reading or shapeshifting?"

"Well, I can shape shift but only into a person who I call Stormy, and I can surround my body with snow, ice, lava, fire, and rocks."

"Did you mean to kill the Merricks murderer?"

My answer was yes, but I wasn't sure how that would settle with a super hero. So instead I said. "No."

The green man came into the room. "Hello I am Martian Manhunter" he introduced. Thats how I remember him, he's another super hero.

Martian Manhunters point of view:

This girl was lying about killing the murderer. She had a million thoughts running through her head and a million emotions to go along with them. Batman told me telepathically to read this girls mind and try to find any information she has forgotten or didn't mention. I started off with her first memory and searched for anything before that. I came up with one memory she remembered. _She was sitting in a chair with a needle in her right arm. She pulled it out and looked around the room. She didn't know where she was or even who she was. She stood up and looked around, when the Joker walked around the corner. The girl was terrified, she ran out the back exit and into the street as far away as she could go_. The next memory was of what she considers the hospital. _She was sitting in a waiting room trying to remember anything about herself. She looked at her self in the mirror. _She looked nothing like she did now. She was only around five or six years old. _She had bright pink hair with green eyes. Her nose was more pointed and looked identical to the jokers. Then a nice couple walked in. There eyes were red and puffy and it looked like they had been crying. _

_"We were wondering if you had anyone that looks like our daughter?" Emma asked. _

_"Well, show me a picture of your daughter and we will see what we can do. May I ask why this girl has to look like your daughter?" The man behind the counter asked._

_The couple looked at each other. "Well, our daughter has recently died and we really can't deal with the stress of explaining to the press what happened" Emma answered. The man gave them a look like they were weird but continued on with their odd request. Emma took out a picture _that looked like the girl sitting in front of me. _She looked at her self in the mirror again and she looked just like the girl in the picture. She just starred at her reflection not really understanding what was happening. _She must have shape shifted it's the only explanation. _The parents looked over at her and smiled. "We'll take her." They pointed towards the soon to be Madeline. The man behind the counter went over to her and scanned her bracelet. _

_"I don't know if you want her she doesn't have any memories?" He said._

_"She's perfect" Emma said, as if totally forgetting about her real daughter. "is there anyway we can adopt her without anyone else but you knowing?"_

_"Well, we could make it so we never added her into our computer history"_

_"Good we'll do that" Emma answered. _

That one memory explained most of the reasons that Madeline or Rebecca thought that she was the Merricks real daughter because they tricked her into thinking that. I looked at the girl, the memory must have triggered some sort of shape shifting powers because she looked like she did when she originally looked at her self in the mirror. She had a partially pointed nose and her pink hair had blonde roots. She still had the green eyes but she looked a lot more older than she did when she got adopted.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She jumped as if she was brought out of a daze.

She paused at first thinking about it. "Around 15, possibly 16."

Madeline/Rebecca's point of view:

Martian Manhunter's eyes once again turned green, as he looked straight at me. There was in an old memory of me running away from the creepy clown who I guessed was the Joker. After that another memory played in my mind like I was watching a movie. At first I looked all weird then my parents walked in asking if anyone looked like their real daughter. As soon as I saw the picture I looked just like their real daughter. When the memory was over I looked at myself in the reflection of the window I looked like the original me. I really am the Jokers daughter.

I looked so weird, yet somehow the look felt natural and normal to me. Martian Manhunter looked at me with sympathetic eyes and asked "How old are you?" Honestly I didn't know but Madeline would've been 15 this month but I'm not her. I was about 6 when the Merricks adopted me which would make me some where around 16.

So I answered "Around 15, possibly 16." It was so weird knowing that I was the Jokers daughter, and that I had a sister. I looked up at Batmans emotionless face. He seemed to be studying me, to see if I was going to go insane or turn evil.

I've been confused about what decision to make before but this was by far the hardest. There are two super heros in front of me that will probably have me thrown in jail if I show any signs of being evil. At the same time my whole life has been a lie and I want to meet my father, but he's killed a lot of people. I remember how I felt when the Merricks died so I feel bad for all the people who've had to deal with a loss like that. But the Merricks lied to me. They probably never loved me. Every time they looked at me all they saw was their dead daughter. Like I said I've never been so confused in my whole life. I remembered the computer in the Batcave saying that I killed four people I still couldn't remember who the other two were. Then I remembered my sister. I don't even know if she's alive or dead. The easiest way to find out more about her would be to look on the Batcave computer. So if I play along I can go back to the Batcave and find out more about her. Right now she's probably the only person who will understand me, so I will do anything to find her.

I looked back at Batman and Martian Manhunter. They were both looking at me. Then they looked towards each other and I could hear their voices in my head but their lips weren't moving. It was like they were having a conversation in mentally.

"What was she thinking about?" Batman said mentally.

"She was thinking about a lot of things at once making it hard to understand most of it, but I got bits and pieces. She was thinking about how if she was evil she would be thrown in jail. Then she said that a lot of people had lied to her, and something about a dead daughter. Then she said she would do anything to meet her sister, and something about the Batcave." Manhunter replied. I thought it was weird that this guy was allowed to read my mind anytime he wanted but there isn't really any way to stop him.

Batman nodded, then asked. "Is it normal for people to be thinking about that many things at once?"

"No, the only people who I know that can do that are you, Nightwing, the speedsters, and other Martians."

Batman nodded again. "Do you think she has super speed then?"

"No" I thought. Then they both looked at me and I realized they could hear me.

"You could hear that?" Martian Manhunter asked out loud. I only nodded. He gave Batman a glance, then looked back towards me. "Is it possible that your mother was a Martian?" he asked me. I don't remember anything about my real mother for all I know she could have been.

"No, she wasn't. I have a sample of her D.N.A back at the cave she's human" Batman answered.

"Is the Joker..." Manhunter started.

"No." Batman answered as if he could read his mind. I was almost positive that he didn't have that power. Martian Manhunter just nodded as if it were normal for Batman to read minds.


End file.
